At the Ponyville Nursery Daycare
Here is how Emerald started her first day At the Ponyville Nursery Daycare in Emerald Helps Out. At the Ponyville Nursery Daycare, Emerald arrived just in time. Peg Pete: What is keeping her? Catrina: Keep your tights on, Peg. Emerald's just running a little late. She'll come. Emerald: I'm here. Sylvia Marpole: Hello, Emerald. Emerald: Hi, Catrina. Hi, Sylvia. Hi, Peg Pete. Hi, Stacy. Hi, Candace. Catrina, Sylvia, Peg Pete, Stacy and Candace greeted Emerald. Emerald: Sorry I'm a little late, Catrina. I hope the babies aren't here yet. Catrina: Not just yet, Emerald. We're just glad you came to help us out. Sylvia Marpole: Emerald, We have a special job for. Can we count on you to keep watch on the babies and start playing on them? Emerald: Sure thing. Catrina: Great. Then, Let's get started. Emerald was in charge of helping Catrina wait for the baby foals while Sylvia, Peg Pete, Stacy and Candace make ready. Later, Catrina and Emerald made ready for the arrival of the Parents with their babies. Princess Luna arrived with Prince Isamu. Princess Luna: Hello, Catrina. What's Emerald doing here? Emerald: I'm helping out at Daycare. Princess Luna: Well, That's nice to hear. I've just brought Isamu for a visit. Isamu was in her carrier. Prince Isamu: (kissing his Mama) Princess Luna: You be a good colt, Isamu. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Isamu: (giggles) Catrina: Don't worry about a thing, Princess Luna. We'll take good care of him until you come an pick him up. Emerald: Bye. Princess Luna: Good luck, Emerald. Then, Princess Celestia arrived with Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Princess Celestia: Hello, Emerald. Helping out Catrina at Daycare, Are we? Emerald: Yep. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (happy gurgling) Catrina: Don't worry about a thing, Princess Celestia. We'll take very special care of them until you get back. Princess Celestia: Thanks so much, Catrina. Goodbye, Babies. Mommy loves you. (kisses her babies in the cheek) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (giggles) Emerald: Goodbye. Then, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Princess Ishani came. Dusty Crophopper: We're glad you're willing to take care of Sebeena for us, Emerald. Ishani: Our thanks goes to you as well, Catrina. Emerald: We're glad to help. Sebeena Crophopper: (giggles) Catrina: Yes, Sebeena. We're going to have so much fun, Yeah. (to Dusty) You and Ishani have a great time, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Catrina. Dusty and Ishani left for their date. Emerald: They sure are lucky to find us to take care of Sebeena. Catrina: I couldn't agree more, Emerald. Then, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived with Prince Tyrone. Emerald: Hello, Prince Shining Armor. Hi, Princess Cadance. Catrina: Glad you two could make it. Princess Cadance: Thanks so much for taking care of Tyrone. (to Tyrone) We love you, Sweetie. (kisses his cheek) You be good. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Shining Armor: Thanks again, Catrina. Catrina: Bye, See you when you get back. Finally, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry came with Prince Flashlight. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Catrina. Hi, Emerald. I hope you don't mind watching Flashlight while Flash and I go out. Catrina: Not at all, Twilight. (takes Flashlight) Are you ready for some fun, Flashlight? Prince Flashlight: (giggles) Emerald: It looks like it. Flash Sentry: Bye, Take good care of him. Emerald: We will. Emerald and Catrina took the babies to their playroom. Catrina: Alright, Emerald. Have fun playing with the babies. And if they're getting fussy or if they need changing, Let any of us know. Emerald: You can count on me, Catrina. So, Emerald started playing with the babies. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225